


Home Of The Brave

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Home Of The Brave

Title: Home Of The Brave  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100 x 3  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: #55: Lust  
Warning(s): None  
A/N: Thanks, as always, to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for her help.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

**Home Of The Brave**

~

Severus suppressed the spark of lust that shot through him as he watched Potter in the library. While was now a colleague, a fellow staff member, Severus would always consider him a defiant, rule-breaking brat.

Just because Potter had grown into an attractive man was no reason to change that opinion, was it? He certainly couldn’t approach him...

Potter left his seat, and curiosity made Severus walk by and glance at what Potter had been doing. He faltered when the drawing registered. _Impossible! It can’t be..._

A cough made Severus look up straight into Potter’s eyes. “See something you like?”

~

Harry knew Severus wanted him. He’d known the moment Severus stopped seeing him as a troublesome child and saw him as a man. A man with a healthy lust for his former professor. Now he had Severus where he wanted him.

“See something you like?” he asked.

Severus jumped. “This drawing...”

“It’s based on my study of the Kama Sutra. Inspiring, no?”

“That position... it’s impossible...”

“Oh, I don’t know. I think motivated lovers could do it.”

“That one looks like me.” Severus was clearly stunned.

Harry smiled. “Yes, it does. Want to go see if we can replicate it?”

~

Severus stared at Harry as he slept, marvelling at how innocent he appeared. Severus knew he was, in fact, not innocent at all. Over the months they had slaked their lust in each other’s bodies, and he had learned his adventurous lover well.

What had started out as lust had acquired the purity of love, Severus was sure of it, but could he change the terms of their arrangement?

As Severus brushed a lock of hair from Harry’s forehead, he stirred.

“Love you, Severus,” he murmured before drifting back into deep sleep.

Severus smiled. Apparently, fortune did favour the brave.

~


End file.
